The Three Deadliest Emotions
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Blair is drowning in the three deadliest emotions. She is falling down, down, farther and farther and she's not sure she'll be able to get back any time soon. Very short one-shot.


**Title:** The Three Deadliest Emotions

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **November 3, 2009

_**Summary:**_ Blair is drowning in the three deadliest emotions. She is falling down, down, farther and farther and she's not sure she'll be able to get back any time soon. Very short one-shot.

**Classification: **It's angsty thriller...very dark (surprisingly so). Still rated T though

**Disclaimer: **I can cry about it all I want, but the fact remains the same: I don't and won't ever own Gossip Girl.

* * *

The Three Deadliest Emotions

Dread.

It seeps in and clogs her veins.

Fright.

It tickles her skin, tightens her muscles.

Depression.

It trickles and taunts the darkest depths of her being, pointing fingers and calling names.

Blair is drowning in the three deadliest emotions. She is falling down, down, farther and farther and she's not sure she'll be able to get back any time soon.

The dread is from the fear of being caught. She dreads what he will do to her; what will become of her life, which is already a shell begging for the former being that filled it. Blair shudders at the thought of losing her home, her family, everything near and dear to her heart.

All because of one mistake.

The fright – that's because of herself and only herself, and she knows that. The fright causes guilt, which causes the depression, and eventually it all becomes a vicious and haunting circle that makes her crawl into a ball and sleep for days.

She ignores the world around her. No longer do her husband or children matter, for if they get involved they could be considered accomplices. They did not deserve a life filled with the same gruesome feelings that hers held.

Blair Waldorf made a mistake – she slept with Nate Archibald to try and help her current downward spiral in times of economic struggle and collapse. She slept with him, endangering her marriage to Chuck Bass, and (unknowingly) putting her life at stake.

Because as she lay in that bed, the cameras of the cheap hotel they were laying in rolled, and two sharks watched, waiting for their bait.

_The next morning, she woke to nothing but a chair with a roll of masking tape on it. Nate sat in the corner, asleep, with a sign on his fore-head (which was bent down in a sleeping fashion)._

_She stood and walked over to him, lifting up the sign to read it. Tape me, tie me, or they will fry me._

_Blair gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She pulled her sweater tighter around her and glanced back at the door. No sign of anyone. She bit her tongue, tossed the tape on the bed, and sat down in the chair._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you..." a voice whispered from somewhere in the darkness._

_A hand clamped over her mouth and it all went dark._

Ever since that moment, they have not left her alone.

"_Got that money yet, pretty eyes?"_

She loathed their nicknames – they were neither affectionate nor good-humored. Instead, the names they gave her were instruments of torture used to accompany a tug of her now-thinning hair or a yank on a limb.

"_You better come up with the cash, fat ass, or the kids'll start dropping like flies. One -" he made his hand into an imitation of the shape of a gun "two -" another gun "three...**pow**."_

Blair doesn't want this. She _never _wanted the people closest to her to be put at risk. But she should have known. Being a smart women with much knowledge of the world, she should have used her head and _thought._

Dread.

Fright.

Depression.

They all creep up on her, not so suddenly. They all take her away, into their dungeons of battle and eventual defeat on her end.

Because this time, Blair Waldorf has lost – not just her family, not just the material things (money, clothing), but her life.

_The knife pierces the sensitive flesh in her chest and her mouth forms an 'o' – that's all she has strength for. She's given up eating, she barely hydrates herself. And finally, Blair hands herself over to her destiny: Death._

**End Note: **I'm hoping this made sense. I'm not even sure if it made much sense as I was writing it, but I really like this. It's so dark and...I just personally liked the symbolism haha. But that's only what I think, and sometimes I can be a wee bit egotistical (;. I'd appreciate any and all feedback; thanks guys.


End file.
